The invention relates to a cover assembly for covering of a cylinder head with a lid, a frame and at least one air-oil separator, as well as the use of such a cover assembly as an enclosure for at least one cylinder head of a combustion engine of a vehicle or a combustion engine for stationary use.
Cover assemblies for covering cylinder heads are generally known from the state of the art. Examples are DE 10 2006 039 355 A1, in which the complete cover assembly is designed with two shells, or cover assemblies with integrated air-oil separation, as known from DE 10 2004 011 177 A1 or DE 10 2004 004 753 A1.
With utility vehicles, especially such utility vehicles where the engine is orthogonally installed below the driver's cabin or below the tail area and where either the driver's cabin cannot be inclined or the tail area is anyway part of a larger area, such as with busses, in case of service or repair the problem exists that the space available above the engine and its cover is not sufficient in order to remove the complete cover from the engine. This problem can be circumvented by designing the cover as multi-part and that it comprises at least a lid with a small height and a frame. In a service case, the lid can be removed while the frame remains on the engine, with the relevant positions getting uncovered in a sufficient manner. Such a multi-part cover assembly is mentioned as a side aspect in DE 10 2010 025 096 A1.
With such a multi-part cover assembly, one is confronted with the problem how to integrate the air-oil separation system, as the air-oil separation system usually requires the complete height of the covering assembly and blocks a removal of the lid.